PKMN Trainer Hugh is challenged by Idol Curtis
by KinYuen97
Summary: Aspertia at war! The new Unova champion, Rosa, is caught between her two best friends Hugh and Curtis, as both of them vows to get the girl. Who would Rosa choose? Rated T for later chapters and language. May be moved up M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! I recently developed a random interest in LiveCasterShipping (Rosa x Curtis), as well as SequelShipping (Rosa x Hugh). Who would Rosa fall for?! Thanks for visiting and enjoy! :D**

After watching the live broadcast of Rosa's battle against Champion Iris, or rather, ex-champion Iris, trainers scattered across the Unova region were reluctant to challenge the league as Iris' Pokémon were almost brutally _murdered_ by Rosa. The Elite Four was bored as hell, and Rosa decided to take a walk outside rather than lingering with the creepy foursome. Calling out her Braviary, she flew for Castelia City.

As Rosa absentmindedly strolled through the Castelia Park, she whipped out her Xtransciever and began to browse through her list of contacts, searching for a normal person to chat with. Bianca would be fun to chat to, but Rosa needed someone calm and relaxing rather than the jumpy blonde who could sent a buffet restaurant packing. Cheren was certainly out of the question, as another lesson on type advantages was what she needed least. Curtis… Rosa smiled and blushed at the name of the idol, remembering how she met the boy by a dropped Xtransciever. _Ah, good memories, _she thought as she was just about to dial him. The Xtransciever began to ring!

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosa, its Hugh!" _Oh, it's Hugh,_ Rosa smiled,_ it has been a while since I heard from him._

"Hi Hugh! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just wanting to take a break from training. What are you doing?"

"Nah not much, just taking a walk in Castelia City. I am really bored. There are not a lot of challengers at the Pokémon League."

"I see. Would you mind um… coming over to Aspertia? Er… Yeah. Coming over?"

"Anything special there?"

"Um... You'll see. Just come."

"Eh… Sure! See you there!" With that, Rosa sent out her Braviary and flew for Aspertia, silently being thankful for Hugh in her mind and scolding herself for forgetting the existence of the blue-haired boy.

Rosa was surprised by how quick her Braviary flew, hopping off and recalling the giant bird as she landed gracefully on the outlook. The view was perfect here, as all Aspertia citizens think, you could get the entire view of the city here. There's the Pokémon Center with the distinctive orange roof, her house next to that little pond, Hugh's house… Rosa spotted said boy standing outside the house, and her prankster ability took over. Rosa slid silently over to Hugh and proceeded to slam her hands on his shoulders. Hugh jumped and almost screamed, but stopped himself when he saw Rosa, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his crush.

"Rosa! You shouldn't scare people like that! What if it was an old lady and she died of a heart attack…" Hugh struggled to continue as Rosa's beautiful deep blue eyes bored into him.

"What?" Rosa tried to stifle a giggle.

"Let's let the subject drop." Hugh sighed, and almost had his heart broken when he saw Rosa's face fell.

"All right! So what happened?" Rosa was back to her usual moods again.

"Err… You see, you're always stronger than me, well I'm catching up too, I've been training a lot lately, you're always busy because you're now the Champion, well I don't mean this in a bad way but I don't see you a lot now, we were good friends when we were young, sorry I don't…" Hugh was increasingly flustered and his face began to turn into a tomato as he awaited his childhood friend's response.

"Okay okay I get it. Let's spend some time together! Geez, you always talk so fast. I wonder how your sister puts up with you." Rosa playfully smacked Hugh on the head, which just deepened the bluenette's blush.

"Right…"

"Okay so your house or my house?"

"Uhh…" Hugh stammered at the suggestive comment.

Suddenly the Klinklangs clicked for Rosa. Realizing how _wrong_ that sounded, she offered an apology with a blush of her own.

"Ah… I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's okay. Let's go to my house. My mum would be glad to see you."

"… All right…."

Rosa clung on to Hugh's arm, not knowing what her actions are doing to her rival's brain. Hugh was in an emotional mess. _What should I do? She is clinging to my arm! Not like I don't like it, should I drape my arm across her shoulder? Calm down Hugh! _As his heart continued in turmoil, they arrived at his house.

"Hello mum!" shouted Hugh as he slammed the door open. Silence. "Hello mum?" Silence. "Hmm, seems like my mum is not here." Hugh scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Rosa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's okay. We can still hang out. If you want to." Rosa quickly added, to avoid any suspicions from Hugh.

"Yeah, so um… watch the TV?" Hugh was deathly afraid of rejection at this point.

"Yeah! Of course!" Rosa beamed.

Rosa flopped on the sofa, and flicked on the power button on the remote. The television screen flickered to life, and a lime-haired idol's concert was shown. Rosa squealed and reached for a nearby cushion, clinging on to it like a lifeline. Hugh's eyes widened, realizing he had suggested a bad idea. Hugh's irritation grew as the show continued.

"Look Hugh! It's Curtis!" Rosa beamed, pointing at the television.

"Yeah." Hugh grumbled, knowing how the idol Christoph in his "alter-ego" Curtis has a crush on _his _Rosa.

The two continued to watch the show, with Rosa blushing every time a close-up of the singer is shown, while Hugh eyed the girl warily. Suddenly there was applause, and Curtis, or Christoph, bowed and exited the stage. Almost immediately Rosa's Xtransciever began to ring, and Hugh narrowed his eyes at the gadget with suspicion.

"Hello?"

"Hey er… Rosa? It's me." Came the almost-nervous male voice.

"Curtis! Hey! I just saw your performance! You were great!" Rosa chuckled.

"Oh… Thanks! You know, you saying that to me really means a lot."

"You are one of the people I like the most! You are one of my good friends!"

"Yeah… Friends…" Curtis almost sounded disappointed here.

Hugh, overhearing the entire conversation, was getting angrier and angrier by the millisecond. _How dare he flirt with my Rosa, _Hugh fumed quietly, _I would show that scrawny stick what is the consequence of messing with my girl. _After an exchange of goodbyes, Rosa finally closed her Xtransciever, and turned to face Hugh, after feeling guilty for ignoring him for the past ten minutes.

_It's now or never, _thought Hugh, and he grabbed Rosa by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers.

**All righty, so how was it? Please review! I really do need the support haha :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who review and read! Here is the second chapter, enjoy :)**** Sorry for the long wait, I have exams coming up.**

Hugh attempted to force his tongue into Rosa's mouth. Rosa however wasn't so passionate. Rosa squirmed and attempted to escape the boy's wrath, however this only prompted Hugh to hold on even tighter. Rosa struggled to breathe, and with much irritation forcefully pushed Hugh away. Hugh finally snapped back to his senses and realized what he just did.

"What the hell Hugh?!" Rosa screamed, eyes brimming with tears.

"I'mmmm sorrrry I….."

"That was my first kiss! You took it! Have you got my permission to do so? You are so rough! I thought we were friends… Why…" Rosa finally broke down and sobbed in her hands, hair tousled messily and knees wobbling. Hugh attempted to pull her into a hug to comfort her, but Rosa pushed him away again.

"Rosa…" Hugh's words were full of guilt and worry at the same time.

"Go away! I hate you!"

With that Rosa stormed out of the house, called out her Braviary and with one fluid motion, combined with much practice, jumped on the bird and flew away. All of these were too much for Hugh to comprehend at once, the boy just sat there in his house, alone and fazed.

* * *

Braviary landed at Nimbasa, and Rosa ran up to a nearby bench, still sobbing. Braviary flew over to her master, eyes full of worry. Rosa forced a reassuring smile, gently patted its head and recalled the Valiant Pokémon into its ball. Rosa absentmindedly scrubbed her shoes against the ground, mind still black and still holding back tears. A piece of tissue suddenly appeared in front of the girl, and the girl slowly looked up with widened eyes. It was Christoph, no, _Curtis_, in his casual clothes. The lime-haired boy's eyes were full of concern and sympathy.

"Thank you." Rosa muttered, eyes connecting with the boy's. She almost drowned in Curtis' pools of worry.

"What happened? Can you please tell me?"

"… Nah it's okay." Rosa wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Please? I want to help you with it… You're my best friend, no, more than that, and you know how I hate to see you like this…" Curtis gently held Rosa's hand in his, causing the younger female to blush.

"No, really, I'm okay."

"You don't seem like it."

"Seriously I'm fine. So stop." Rosa put her hand over her mouth after realizing how harsh that sounded. Curtis' eyes widened. "No I didn't mean it that way!"

"So you don't trust me? Rosa, I don't mean to barge into your business, but can you please tell me what's wrong? Please? I don't want to see you like this, because you are someone I treasure. I love." Curtis' voice was almost a whisper by the end of the sentence.

"Curtis… I'm sorry…" Rosa dipped her head down, and almost looked like she's about to break down again.

"It's… okay." Curtis said after much of an awkward silence.

"So the thing is…" Rosa began, tears beginning to dry and forming a trail on her puffy cheeks, but was quickly cut off by Curtis.

"It's… It's okay! If you don't want to tell me that's fine! I don't want to barge into your private business…"

"It's fine." Rosa took a deep breath, as if she wants to give her speech all in one go, as if it's too painful to drag on. "You see, Hughsuddenlybargedintomyhouseandkissedmethatwasmyf irstkissitstooemabrassing."

"Wh.. What?" Curtis' eyes were like saucers now.

"I. said," Rosa said through gritted teeth, "Hugh. That. Bastard. Stole. My. First. Kiss." She let out an inhumanly growl that made Curtis cringe.

"Um… Hugh as in the blue hairdo?" Curtis was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. And Sorry." Rosa replied sheepishly, playing with her locks and lightly blushing.

"I am sorry for _you_." Curtis was smiling now, a ridiculously cute one in Rosa's eyes, but an evil one in Hugh's.

"What are you doing with her?" Hugh growled, gesturing one towards Rosa while saying "her". Rosa stared at him with eyes narrower than Brock from the Kanto region. Curtis remained unfazed, having dealt with many similar people in his singing career.

"Nothing." Curtis replied nonchalantly, "Just talking about her _problems._" He put a heavy emphasis on _problems. _Hugh stood there for a moment, fazed and eyes widened, then looked at Rosa like he was betrayed. Rosa continued to do her best Brockface.

"Problems? I think her only problem is you." Hugh decided to go on the offensive.

"Really? Who's the one that forcefully did stuff, who knows what? Kissing?, to her, then pretended it's no big deal?" Curtis quickly snapped back, irritated that this guy still has the guts of not digging a hole and hiding himself in it for the rest of his life, _after stealing a girl's first kiss, especially hers_, Curtis thought.

Hugh was a horribly red tomato now. Coming up with no quick rebuttal, well he is not known for his intelligence back in Aspertia Primary School anyways, so the boys just stared at each other for the next five minutes. Rosa decided she had enough of this. She quietly tugged on Curtis' sleeves. Curtis immediately turned and warmly smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Curtis… Let's go… I don't wanna stay with this guy here."

"Me neither. Come on, I'll buy you ice cream. Strawberry, your favorite." Curtis' smile still remains plastered. Rosa's face immediately lightened up upon mentioning the dessert.

"Yay thanks!" Rosa gave Curtis a hug, which caused the idol to blush. Curtis hugged back, and raised Hugh an victory eyebrow.

Hugh used explosion! Well almost.

"No you're coming with me." Hugh said surprisingly calm while pulling Rosa forcefully out of the hug. "I'm not letting you leave me." Rosa wriggled out of his grasp with a pout and ran back to Curtis. The lime-haired boy wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"So you really think she'll go with you after you did that to her?" Curtis questioned.

"Come on out Emboar!" Hugh was desperate now. Rosa gasped. The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon landed with a thud next to his trainer, nose blowing out smoke and ready to smash anybody.

"Hugh! You… That's unfair!"

"Sorry Rosa, I just love you so much."

"But I don't." Rosa deadpanned, and turned her head sideways, avoiding any eye contact with the boy. Hugh's eyes grew wider.

"Well," Curtis chimed in, "don't think you're the only one with a Pokémon. Help me here, Spiritomb!" The Forbidden Pokémon floated midair with an eerie battle cry.

"You're no match for me, scrawny stick! Emboar, Flare Blitz let's go!" Hugh shouted with much ferocity. _Uh-oh_, Rosa thought. Knowing Hugh's battle style, she knew Curtis wouldn't be a match. She felt bad for the possibility of underestimating her boyfriend. _Wait, boyfriend?_

"Spiritomb! Counter with Ominous Wind!"

A massive explosion followed up, and within came the cries of help from Rosa but was quickly muffled. Both boys gasped.

**Dun Dun Dun! Lol sorry for making Hugh evil just couldn't help it :P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How how's it folks? Please give some opinion on this story! Anyways here is the third chapter. I have decided to make the chapters longer starting from the next one (i.e. 4****th****), to make up for me only updating once a week. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

Both of the warring parties stopped their fighting, deciding that during this time when Rosa is in possible danger, rescuing would be the first priority. After the smoke was cleared away, both boys gasped again. There, in the middle of the battleground, stood two males with ninja-like uniform holding Rosa. Rosa struggled and attempted to break free, but the grunt's tighter hold prevented any success, and Rosa was presented with the threat of either stop struggling and live for marginally longer, or keep up the resistance and die now. The girl reluctantly chose the first option. Both Emboar and Spiritomb eyed the grunts warily, if those "eyes" of Spiritomb can even be called as such. The Pokémon stood there, waiting for their trainer's orders, but both trainers were reluctant to issue one given Rosa is in their clutch, and despite the competition, the mere thought of the girl being hurt was too much for the both of them. The grunts, alarmed at the fact they have no free hands to reach for their Pokeballs, still struggling to hold the hyperactive girl down, that they were standing in between a battle, and hastily ran for the hills, or their speeder in this case. The boys made a move for their girl.

"Come on Spiritomb! We must save her from those Plasma grunts!"

"Emboar let's go and rescue her!" Hugh turned to Curtis. "You, Mr. Diva, is weak and pathetic, thus this job of saving Rosa, _my girl_, is MINE."

"Oh really? I won't let a guy who rapes people with his mouth put a finger on her."

With that, both boys turned away from each other with a huff and set off following the speeder.

* * *

"That's the second time they stole it! My liepard!" Hugh's sister was almost losing it inside her room, sobbing on the bed, using the sheets as tissue.

"It's alright. Your brother would get it back for you." Hugh's mother gave her daughter a reassuring and motherly smile, "As soon as I contact him that is." Hugh's mother looked at her Xtransceiver with irritation as her fifth call to her son was unanswered.

* * *

Rosa opened her eyes and found herself in an aching position. She must have fallen asleep at some point during her kidnap. She looked around and found herself most likely in a dungeon of some sort, as her hands are tied above her on the small window that allowed a small amount of light in, while her legs are tied to a post on the wall. She was basically hung up, and as her eyes adjusted she tried to scan for her captors, but with no avail. She cried for help.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Her pleas were ignored, and she looked at her body, albeit with much difficulty. Her clothes were still on, although her bag and her Pokeballs are gone. _Luckily it seems like I was not raped, although the word lucky isn't exactly what I would use now, _she mused to herself. The girl frustratingly let out a sigh, and waited silently for the next turn of events.

* * *

The speeder was parked next to a giant widow tree in the middle of a forest, and both boys searched the area for the trace of Rosa. Hugh looked around but failed to find anything.

"Hey you found anything yet?" Hugh asked, temporarily forgetting their feud.

"Actually, yes." Curtis replied, "Look here. Spiritomb, use flash!" The ghost type shined brightly and illuminated a secret passageway under a rock.

"You think she'll be in there?" Hugh inquired, nodding his head towards the dark alley.

"Most likely." Curtis huffed, clearly tired. "We couldn't find anything else around here so yeah. Here goes."

Spiritomb led the way, lighting up the cave as the boys progressed down. Hugh and Curtis checked everything along the way, cautious against any secret traps as well as looking for any secret entrance. After what seemed like an eternity, the boys arrived at a fork. Left or right? That wasn't the concern right now. The team plasma grunt attempting to flee was their main one.

"Spiritomb! Block off his way!" The ghost type hovered in front of the grunt, and the horror in his eyes deepened.

"No please! Don't hurt me!"

"Where. Is. Rosa?!" Hugh flamed, and even Curtis took a step back.

"I… I… don't know!" The grunt stammered.

"I. said. Where!" Hugh practically yelled in the poor grunt's ear while gripping his collar. The grunt was almost on the verge of tears. It is unknown why Ghetsis hired these people in the first place. Criminals were not supposed to cry.

"I… I… really don't know!"

"Well maybe I'll ask you in another way." Hugh's voice was almost sadistic by now. Hugh gestured towards Emboar, and Emboar fired a Hammer Arm at the grunt.

"No! Please!" The grunt mustered all his strength and ducked at the last minute. Emboar's eyes widened and the pig's arms smashed the cave walls instead. The cave began to shook and little pieces of rock started to fall down.

"Get away!" Curtis yelled, and backed off into the left passage. Hugh hid in the right passage, while the grunt was officially crying now and scrambled to the exit. The cave collapsed at the fork, sealing off both left and right passages from the exit. The boys was separated.

"Hey you okay there?" Curtis yelled again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hugh replied while dusting off himself and helping Emboar up.

"Geez you brash idiot, what do we do now?"

"We continue on our respective ways and find Rosa."

"But you can't see your way!" Curtis remarked, glancing over at his Pokémon who still shone brightly and illuminating himself and the surroundings.

"It's fine. The flames around Emboar's neck gives enough light." Emboar made a grunt in agreement. "Alright let's go."

"Um… okay…" Curtis said hesitantly, and both boys continued in their caves, hoping that they would be the one that finds the girl.

**So that's the last of the short chapters (around 1000 words)! Starting from the next chapter, all the installments would be double in length (i.e. 2000 words). Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_I want some friends, I'm so lonely :/_

**Anyways sorry for the extremely long delay, but I had exams as well as some depression sh*t (reason above lol). Here is the fourth chapter! Weekly updates resumed. Enjoy :) **

"Rosa!" Curtis exclaimed with much relief, "You are still in one piece!"

"Yeah," Rosa rolled her eyes, but still smiled regardless, "Surprise huh?"

"Please don't say that!" Curtis replied, "It would kill me to see you harmed in any way!"

"Um… thanks." Rosa blushed, "Well, get me out of here!" She writhed in her chains for effect.

"Of course." Curtis rushed over and untied Rosa from her chains. The chains were made of steel, and Curtis being the singer he is isn't exactly the strongest person in the world. Maybe he should had Hugh here to help. _Maybe not,_ Curtis felt his pants tighten as Rosa's panties got torn in different places while writhing.

"Oops." Rosa blushed harder. Curtis forced himself to look away. Well, at least he tried. _Ugh! Stop looking! I get to see them every day after I get her anyways._

* * *

"Welcome!" came a loud, oily voice. The room suddenly brightened. Hugh shielded his eyes from the sudden light with a groan. The voice continued: "It's most surprising that you managed to find our _secret_ hideout, albeit not a pleasant one."

Hugh squinted his eyes to adjust. The room was very spacious, with tall steel walls and a high roof. In the middle of the room was a large computer with multiple monitors protruding from its main body. The computer was operated by a nerdy looking male grunt. The female grunt with the oily voice was sitting in a chair, sipping her what to be presumed as cranberry juice.

"So…" the female grunt began, smirking.

"I hate cranberry juice." Was Hugh's blank reply.

"What… ?" The grunt was visibly baffled.

"I said," Hugh began, still keeping a straight face, "I hate cranberry juice. It's so sour and tastes like blueberries that has been frozen and reheated many times. I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think!" The grunt crushed the cup she's holding, causing all the cranberry juice to drip to floor. The nerd gave them a weird look. "So," she began again, regaining her demeanor and getting another cup of juice, "What's your business?"

"I'm here to rescue my friend!" Hugh gritted, becoming fiery again.

"Which one, then?" The grunt slyly said, and slammed a button on the remote. A curtain lifted, and inside was a familiar Pokémon trapped in a cage.

"Liepard!" Hugh's eyes widened. "Why are you here?" The Liepard purred sadly. Hugh turned to the female grunt with rage. "How dare you steal my sister's Pokémon AGAIN!"

"Well, who do you choose now?" The largest monitor flickered, and a video of Rosa writhing in her chains appeared. Hugh's eyes widened further.

"I guess your friend is far more important, huh?" smirked the grunt as she pressed a button again, and a large device that looked dangerously like a cannon slammed down next to the cage and began charging. The nerd winced.

"NO! STOP IT!"

"But your friend is more important, isn't she?" The grunt said, sickly sweet.

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"I thought you were better friends with Rosa than with your sister's insignificant Liepard…" The grunt pretended to trail off.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

"If that's the case, I'll kill the Liepard first then. And don't think about using your Pokémon." A Seviper appeared and used Protect. The cannon continued to charge and looked ready to fire.

Hugh was now desperate. His minded urged him to stop, but he cared for his sister too much to stop: "NO! ROSA ISN'T IMPORTANT! MY SISTER'S LIEPARD IS VERY SIGNIFICANT! EVEN MORE THAN ROSA! NO! STOP THIS PLEASE!"

"… what?" came a sad voice.

"Wow, wow, wow!" The grunt said, taking a step aback with an evil laugh. "Okay this is out of my league, I'll leave you guys to solve this! Seviper! Haze!"

"I didn't mean it Rosa! I just wanted to rescue Liepard!" said Hugh for the millionth time, gesturing to said Pokémon. The feline Pokémon hid behind Hugh, clearly disliking the arguing.

"I heard what you said!" Rosa said for the billionth time, "You said I wasn't important!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Why would you kiss someone not important to you!"

"You are important to me!"

"Oh, story's changed."

"Rosa, please don't do this to me! I really love you." Curtis flinched at Hugh's words but decided to stay quiet.

"Well, since I'm less important than Liepard, why don't you leave with it then? I have more important people to tend to." Rosa said challengingly, while leaning on to Curtis and placing her hand on his. Curtis blushed.

"Um… Rosa?" Curtis began.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't be mean to Hugh. He obviously wants to rescue Liepard, and we went together at first. But then the cave collapsed so we had to split up. He was sure you're safe in my hands so he said all that as a way to rescue Liepard only…" Curtis said. Hugh gave Curtis a nod of thanks.

"Are you on my side on his?" Rosa looked at Curtis with puppy eyes and threatened to unleash a torrent of tears. Curtis gave in.

"Sweetie, I'm always on your side! I'll do anything for you sweetie, anything." Said the lime-haired boy while caressing his love's cheeks. Both blushed. The two looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and leaned in closer and closer, closer and closer…

"Stop! How dare you kiss her!" Hugh was angry again.

"Our lips haven't touched yet…" Curtis was dumbfounded. Rosa, glaring at Hugh for interrupting her kiss, took the initiative and kissed Curtis passionately. Curtis was surprised at first, but soon returned the kiss. Hugh was equally surprised, mouth agape. The two's tongues caressed each other, and both moaned into the kiss. Curtis grabbed Rosa's headed softly and nibbled on her lips. Rosa moaned louder and placed her hands on Curtis' shoulders. The two shared their intimate moment and was unwilling to pull away, until only the need for oxygen that parted them. A trail of saliva connected their lips as they pulled apart, gazing into each other's orbs and blushing and breathing heavily.

"So…" Curtis began.

"Let's go!" smiled Rosa playfully, and she hooked on to Curtis' arms and pulled him to her Braviary. Rosa pushed Curtis to sit in the front and she looped her arms around him. Curtis blushed harder. Braviary roared and flew away, leaving a very jealous Hugh and a baffled Liepard behind.

* * *

Braviary landed in front of Rosa's house. The girl recalled her Pokémon after muttering a thank you. Rosa clinged on to Curtis and entered her house. Curtis looked weary and gulped.

"Mom~! I'm back!" Rosa kicked the door open. Silence. Rosa walked around and found a piece of paper on the table with some coins next to it.

_Rosa,_

_ I'm off to Nuvema to visit one of my friends. I have prepared your food for the next few days, and some money too just in case! Just reheat the food on the microwave! Be sensible!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Rosa felt a weird déjà vu coming her way. _I hope nobody forcibly kisses me again_. The fridge was indeed packed with food.

"Yay!" Rosa exclaimed while holding up a frozen plate of spaghetti, "My favorite!"

"Good for you." Curtis smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I like whatever you like!" Curtis laughed.

"Aww!" Rosa blushed, and cuddled with Curtis. "Thanks!" She turned on the TV. Suddenly a blue haired boy popped up from behind the table. The lovebirds screamed. And screamed. And screamed while their limbs are tangled together.

The blue haired male looked at them angrily and menacingly.

**Sorry I had to stop there while only writing 75% of my goal of 2000 words! My parents had set a curfew on my PC time! See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo all of you must hate me now for not updating regularly, but as I told some of my readers my parents had put me on an annoying curfew! :/ Updates would be posted as soon as they leave the house (i.e. I get to use the PC ). It means this story is NOT on hiatus BUT has no defined schedule. Anyways enjoy :)**

"Soooo," Nancy dragged on as she spun around in her chair, "This childhood friend of hers just crashed your apparent, date, with her by pretending to be one of those whack-a-moles in a theme park, hiding behind a bush and jumping out just as you plan to watch _Ghost Eraser_ and have her cling to you while you fondle, um, her parts?" Nancy gestured the "parts".

"Argh yes, about so, but not the fondling. I'm not that perverted." Curtis groaned.

"Okay…" Nancy blinked a few times. "So does Rosa know this friend very well? Are they like best buddies or…?"

"Ugh I don't know, they grew up together and all that shit."

Nancy nodded slowly again, appearing to be deep in thought. She twirled her spaghetti around with the fork, stabbing on a piece of pork a few times. She suddenly crushed the pork and caused some sauce to spill onto the floor. Curtis raised an eyebrow.

"Aha!"

"…"

"You need to ask me what I was exclaiming about! It's impolite not to…"

"What?!" Curtis snapped, irritated.

"Teehee!" Nancy giggled, unfazed by her colleague's attitude, as she spun around in her chair faster, "I figured something out."

"Yes, I know that too, Ms. Obvious, but _what_ did you figure out?"

"Come closer." Nancy gestured.

"Yeah?" Curtis leaned in closer. Nancy spoke in a surprisingly serious low voice, practically a whisper, as she spilled the great discovery of the century of hers.

"Hugh must like Rosa too."

Silence.

"… What the fucking fuck? Are you kidding me, bubblegum hair?! That's your great discovery?"

"What?..." Nancy asked innocently, then broke into a grin. "Aha! Are you mad that I figured out something you didn't know? Teehee! I knew I was smarter than you!"

"ARGH!" Curtis rubbed his temples in frustration as the bubblegum hair twisted around in awe of her own intelligence."

* * *

"Hmm…" Shauntal tapped on the table, "This childhood friend of yours just crashed your apparent, date, with him by pretending to be one of those whack-a-moles in a theme park, hiding behind a bush and jumping out just as you plan to watch Ghost Eraser and showing him your sexy outfit to get him horny so you can ride him happy the entire night?" Shauntal emphasized on the word _entire_.

"NO!" Rosa screamed, slamming her fists on the table, causing everybody in the Pokémon League conference room to jump. She regained her composure, "At least not the er… sexy and horny and riding part."

"Hmm… okay…" Shauntal pondered. Grimsley raised his hand. "Miss Champion, so do you hate this friend of yours, then?"

"Haa…" Rosa sighed, "I kinda hate him, after he said he values Liepard more than me, I know it sounds selfish, but at least he needs to…"

"Stop being so persistent after you rejected him?"

"Yeah."

Both Grimsley and Shauntal nodded slowly. Caitlin is asleep, not that Rosa would have cared anyway.

"I thought…" Marshal cut in, "this was a meeting to decide the time and venue for the League's official party."

"Yeah it _was_."

"I feel sympathy for you, Rosa." Caitlin suddenly said, scaring everybody, her eyes still closed.

"Is… is she, er, sleeptalking?" Rosa asked quietly. The ghost and dark elites shrugged, eyeing the psychic.

"I'm not." Caitlin replied quickly, eyes snapping open. She put her hands on the table and leaned on them for support. "I just think this might be annoying for you, someone you don't like bugging you all the time."

"Yeah, thanks Caitlin." Said elite smiled.

"I thought this was a meeting to decide…" Marshal dropped off, seeing as none of the others heard him, too busy gossiping. _If Iris was still here the meeting would be over in five minutes, _Marshal thought, annoyed.

* * *

_Ugh, _Rosa shuddered from the memory of Hugh suddenly popping out from behind the bush, scaring her and her love. _Love? _Rosa blushed. It was not until Rosa threatened to call the police did Hugh leave. In fact, Hugh annoyed Rosa so much that she cut all ties from him on that day. They were no longer friends, at least in Rosa's point of view. _I grew up with him, so what? He doesn't respect nor treasure me!_ Rosa huffed angrily. Hugh was always covered in dirt, hair never groomed, and sometimes even smelled, like he was never taught how to shower. Hugh was impolite, brash, and rough. Curtis, on the other hand, was well-groomed, clean, and always have light, fresh cologne on. Curtis was polite, caring and gentle. _Rosa, you are definitely exaggerating on Hugh's weaknesses and Curtis' strengths. That's biased and unfair._ Her inner mind told her, but Rosa didn't care. She grew from friends with the boy to disliking him in a matter of a few days.

Rosa approached Curtis' house. She blushed heavily as she hesitated. _Go on! Press the doorbell._ Her shaky fingers approached the doorbell and the door instantly slammed open.

"Eek!" Rosa screamed.

"Oops sorry." Curtis laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The two stared into each other's eyes and blushed, quieting down.

"Ohh, let me let you in!" Curtis stood by the door, holding it for Rosa. Rosa smiled. _Wow! He is really cute in that shirt of his! And his pants, I wonder what's inside the… _Rosa mentally slapped herself. _Get in! What is wrong with you!_ Rosa quickly stepped in. Curtis followed and closed the door, still smiling.

"Wow!" Rosa exclaimed upon entering the house. The house was not gigantic, unlike the Pokémon League, which required a shuttle bus to get to the toilets alone, proved to be extremely annoying for late night trips. There were rumors that a plane is required to reach the kitchen. Instead, the house was small and cozy. The house has one floor, split into two parts, separated by a wall that ended halfway. The bigger part of the house seems to be the living room, with a gigantic TV and a comfy looking sofa. Rosa turned her head. The other part of the house was the bedroom, with a seemingly king-sized bed and two cupboards with a small table next to the bed.

"The house is really neat!"

"Thanks." Curtis' smile grew brighter. "Well, should I show you around my tiny house?"

"Haha it's not tiny. Well it is but… yeah it's comfy." Rosa found herself smiling too and Curtis took her hand, leading her around.

* * *

"… Why are we here again?" An extremely sleepy Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin, for the sixth-hundred and thirty one time, we are here to ensure Rosa goes on well with her date." Shauntal replied, not taking her eyes off the binoculars showed the actions inside the house, which was admittedly not much action.

"… Hmph Why." Marshal grunted as he kneeled (with much difficulty) behind the bush the Elite Four is hiding in.

"I dunno," Grimsley replied smoothly, shrugging, "Because it's fun being a spy and we have nothing to do at the Pokémon League anyways."

"Plus it'll be a great inspiration for my next story!" Shauntal piped in.

The four crouched silently and observed from the window. Caitlin yawned.

"Well," Shauntal said, "Caitlin you're sleeping anyways so it doesn't matter where we are."

"… True~" Caitlin muttered. She sat down and leaned her head on the bush.

"Dear Shauntal," Grimsley said, voice oily, "what do you see in there? Are they making out or moved on to more… _rigorous _activities?" Grimsley smirked. Shauntal shot a glare at him.

"Stop it you pervert! Stop…"

A loud, brash voice interrupted them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PEEKING INSIDE MY GIRLFRIEND'S HOUSE?"

"Err… Shh!" Shauntal stammered. Grimsley's eyes widened.

"Hey," he patted the ghost writer and whispered in her ear. "It's him."

"Holy shit." Shauntal's jaw dropped. A thud came from behind. Everybody looked. Caitlin fell to the floor, still soundly sleeping. _Why do I know these people? _Shauntal mentally pinched herself for bringing the sleeping beauty here.

"Marshal, could you please bring Caitlin back to the Pokémon League?" Grimsley said, plainly.

"Pokémon League… Hey you guys are the elite four! What are you doing here? Spying on your Champion, my girlfriend?"

"For your information", Shauntal pushed her glasses up professionally, "She is NOT your girlfriend."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Well," Shauntal simply said, matter-of-factly, "She isn't." Grimsley shrugged.

"I'll show you the consequence of messing with my girlfriend! Go, Emboar!" Emboar roared and blew fire from his nose.

"Okay, okay," Shauntal said, taking a step back. "No need for violence here."

"Hmph." Hugh smirked. "Looks like you are a coward that doesn't know how to battle. You scared? I'll show you, Elite Four!"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Nothing~!"

"Grr!" Shauntal attempted to strangle the boy, but Grimsley held her and told her to be calm. The two struggled. "I'm defeat you this instant! You son of a bitch motherfucking…" Obscenities flew out of her mouth like a machine gun as she broke free of Grimsley's grasp. "Chandelure, teach him something!"

"Chaaannnnn!"

"Emboaaaarr!"

The two fire types waged their battle against each other as their fiery trainers gave the first command.

"Emboar, Head smash!"

Emboar ran, it head glowing, covered with bright blue energy, as it attempted to slam into the chandelier. Chandelure swiveled and dodged the monstrous attack. Emboar braked and quickly turned around, charging up another.

"Psychic!"

Chandelure's eyes glowed blue, and Emboar was suddenly stopped in its tracks. Emboar was lifted up and slammed onto the ground, then onto the bench, then into the bush. "Embooarrr…" It muffled, rather weakly.

"Emboar!" Hugh yelled. "Get up and show her!"

"Hmm…" Shauntal paused.

"This show just began." Hugh smirked.

"We'll see." Shauntal had a smirk of her own.

"Rock Slide!" Hugh yelled.

* * *

"It's lucky that it's cool today. Otherwise a walk would be too hot for us…" Curtis laughed.

"Yeah," Rosa agreed as she opened the door. "I don't want to get all sweaty and-" A shadow ball that almost beheaded Rosa cut her sentence (luckily not head) in half. Rosa blinked. Curtis' eye grew like saucers.

"-shit." Rosa finished her sentence. There next to Curtis' house was a superheated battle between Shauntal and…

"Ugh. Hugh-" Rosa barely managed to dodge a stone edge. Curtis just glared.

"What the heck?" The two of them exclaimed, as they witnessed the gigantic battle between the two.

**A/N: Sorry for not much going on up there, but mainly just setting the scene for next time. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
